Never Noticed
by Devilzzz
Summary: During GOF/Summer between GOF AND OOTP. Ginny has been wrapped around evil, and claimed by Draco as his next 'conquest'. The first one he tainted and turned away from was Cecilia - but what happens when he doesn't turn away from Ginny? Some OOTP spoilers.
1. Shunted Lies

Never Noticed  
  
Fall was rising again. It seemed as if winter was yet to come. Small Ginny Weasley passed by in the corridors, completely alone. She was in her third year, and the Tri-Wizard Championship was coming to a near close. As she wandered outside, the cool wind spread across her face, and she clutched herself, trying to look after her shoulder at the same time. It had been three years, and Harry still hadn't noticed her. One time in the end of dinnertime she had wanted to say something, but he grabbed Hermione's hand and Ron followed them to the library. She was sick of trying to make him stare at her. Everything she did, he barely glanced at her. It was the feeling of knowing; knowing that she could never have someone as graceful, gorgeous and innocent as him.  
  
She was tired of everyone ignoring her besides Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. It sickened her, how Harry seemed to turn crimson everytime Cho smiled at him. It was obvious they had a thing for each other, but although Ginny was a Weasley, not to mention a good-hearted Gryffindor, she had known Cho's skills. Cho Chang was a slut, flirting with everyone in sight, including another Tri-Wizard champion, a rather handsome Hufflepuff by the name of Cedric Diggory.  
  
It seemed so hopeless to get anybody to notice her at all. She appreciated Luna being her best friend, and Neville talking to her every so often. And Hermione Granger being very kind and giving her help on her homework. But she had nobody to kiss her, hug her, and walk hand-in-hand with her in the hallways. She always loved watching old muggle movies with her father at age ten, they gave her a settle, welcoming feeling that life always had a happy ending.  
  
Ginny Weasley was a dreamer. She wanted to travel the world, live in her childish dreams that would never happen but felt so good to soak pathetically in them.  
  
Nothing could shatter her dreams. Nothing but a Malfoy.  
  
*~*  
  
It was quite often Draco Malfoy strutted across the hallways, smirking at pretty girls that shyed away from him, raising an eyebrow to one of them would make them blush. Although a quite evil Slytherin, a few girls went after him too. Not everyone wanted the innocent-schoolboy, Potter. But he was distressed. The mudblood Granger had already beat him in every exam, and now he was sure she was going to get top grades at the O.W.L.S. It was just obvious.  
  
But Draco did the same routine as his father had told him to do so. He got up in the morning, color coordinated himself, made his hair slick back like his father had taught him to do, and gave amusing but evil comments to people he was taught to hate. It was a Malfoy's way, and nothing could delight him more than pleasing his father.  
  
This particular morning, he was dreading Transfiguration, which was right after breakfast. Trying to figure out how he could get out of turning his teacup to a toad, he accidently ran into someone, who gave a small squeal as she fell.  
  
Draco chuckled slightly, looking down at her. She had a apple-shaped face, with straight, red hair that hung limb by her shoulders. She was a quite ugly Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" he cried sharply, stepping over her carelessly and walking off.  
  
Ginny looked after him, picking up her books, clutching them to her chest, blinking. It was the first time anyone besides a Gryffindor had been in physical touch with her. She got up from her feet, unsure of where to go. Then, blushing furiously, she brushed herself off and began to head to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello, Gin," said a casual, dreamy voice. Ginny turned around and saw Luna Lovegood, giving a small, lopsided smile.  
  
"Hi, Luna," Ginny muttered. Although they were friends, it wasn't exactly by choice that she hung out with Luna.  
  
"I heard Michael Corner talk about you," Luna bragged. Ginny managed a glowering smile, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Ginny grinned. Michael Corner was the only boy that she got along with more 'friendlier' than a friend, and she had been hoping he and her could be alone sometime, but hadn't gotten the chance, because of all the hassle of the Tri-Wizard tournament. And he was talking about her! Her, Ginny Weasley!  
  
"He said you were a really nice Weasley, and was surprise you were nothing like Fred and George."  
  
Ginny laughed. Perhaps the day wasn't starting out bad after all.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't find himself to rid of the flame-haired girl he had crashed into. He was full of disgust. What was she doing, anyway, frolicking in the hallways like that? At least he had an excuse, he was going to ditch class. But, he snorted, the little Weasley would never do something that bad. It was when Draco entered the library after his classes to get a book on Advanced Potions when he saw her again, sitting by herself, alone in a table by the hidden corners of bookshelves. He grinned, not being able to resist. Innocence made him hungry, and he felt his feet attaching themselves firmly on the floor and stepping toward her.  
  
She didn't notice him at first, she was too engrossed in a small novel to notice. He took a seat next to her, careful to keep a safe distance. He didn't want Weasley germs on him again.  
  
"Why are you alone, Weasel?" he drawled mockingly. She jumped at his voice.  
  
"Do you not have any friends?" he said, widening his eyes innocently.  
  
A red blush covered her cheeks, but she was determined to ignore him. He gave a small snarl; he would not let anyone ignore him.  
  
"Why aren't you talking, Weasel?" he leaned over, tugged at her straight hair. She looked up at him, her doe-brown colored eyes looking cautiously back at him.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she whispered.  
  
"What was that? Can't hear you!"  
  
"Can you please stop? I am trying to read, okay?" she said, a bit more louder, though her voice stammered a bit.  
  
"Can you please stop," he mimicked. "Aren't you fiesty? Why don't you defend yourself, Weasley? Huh? Why don't you ..."  
  
He didn't finish the sentence. Ginny slammed the book down so hard that it nearly smacked him in the face. Soon, she hurried, stomping off.  
  
He snorted. So she was scared, was she? She should've been...  
  
Draco curiously looked over at the book she was reading and picked it up. It was clearly not the library's, it seemed to have...still pictures?  
  
A muggle book. He gave a disgusted look. The title was "Cinderella".  
  
He opened it, his eyes wandering over the words.  
  
The name "Cinderella" was crossed out to the name "Virginia", and "The Prince" was removed for "Michael".  
  
No, no, he thought, laughing. It was not a library book. Not at all, in fact.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny was in such a hurry to get out of the library that she ran into someone.  
  
"Gin!" somebody exclaimed breathlessly. "Hi, I've been looking for you..."  
  
She glanced up, and saw that it was none other than Michael Corner.  
  
"Oh, hi," she stuttered, flustered.  
  
"I was wondering...maybe ...are you going to Hogesmade?" he seemed very nervous.  
  
"This saturday? Oh, um, yes, yes, yes I am."  
  
"Well I thought...maybe..."  
  
"Are you asking out my girlfriend, Corner?" a voice said behind them. Ginny raised an eyebrow, swiftly turning around and stifling a gasp in her throat when she saw Draco standing there, with her book in his hands.  
  
"Malfoy?" Michael gaped. "Ginny...you're going out with a Slytherin?"  
  
Ginny was unable to speak, for she was in far too much disbelief.  
  
"I daresay so," Draco said, casually swinging an arm around Ginny.  
  
Ginny breath got more increasingly heavy, as she began to realize what was happening...  
  
"Well, see you around, I guess, Gin," Michael finally murmured, turning around and began to walk away.  
  
She looked after him, her eyes glued to his back, and bit her lip vigorously. Then, she turned around to face Draco.  
  
"How - how could you," she croaked.  
  
"Thought I was doing you a favor, Weasley. Believe much in fairy tales, now do we? What's this muggle rubbish?" He handed the book to her, and she snatched it away, and he was amazed to see her lip quivering, her eyes welling with tears.  
  
"How could you, Malfoy! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Listen, here, Weasley, Corner's a player - there's only one thing he's after..." Draco raked his eyes over her body.  
  
"That's not true!" she shrieked back. "Not true at all! I can't believe you would do this! I hate you!"  
  
"Now, now, Weasel, no need to get harsh," he said, laughing. "I mean...for a third year, you're okay, I guess...referring to the physical bodice of course. Not much for the face, of course..."  
  
Ginny gave out a shriek. "You shouldn't be talking Malfoy! You are the most -!"  
  
"Gorgeous boy in this earth? Thank you, Weasley," he said, smirking. "Now I must be leaving - and don't worry, if I see Corner around you, I'll be sure to tell your brother." He turned around, and began to walk away.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Malfoy!" she screamed. "Mark my words!"  
  
And of course, a promise is a promise.  
  
*~*  
  
Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner DO NOT belong to me - they belong to JK Rowling in the fifth OOTP HP book. Yes, I've almost finished it and I just got it yesterday! Only four more chapters left! I urge for others to read it too - it's excellent! Please review!!! 


	2. Tainted Touch

Never Noticed  
  
The leaves were abandoned out in the grounds, looking pale and a faded orange color. Draco looked out the window, eyeing them. If it was his only weakness, the part of him he would've never shown his father to risk a whipping, it would be outside. The rain, the snow, the sunlight. Everything seemed so beautiful out there, and he found it amazing that it changed every so often. It was one of the reasons he wanted to improve in Qudditch.  
  
Father wouldn't understand, he thought rebelliously. Father would've called me a straight out fag. He took an intake of his breath, letting his eyes wander off the window, and sat down on his bed cautiously. Ginny's face imaged itself into his mind. He was rather doubtful the Weasley could much less throw a decent punch, and he was very, very much in doubt about her getting revenge on him. She was a girl, that's what little girls did. He had only wanted to play with her for a bit, and then he would put her right back in the playhouse ...  
  
He chuckled at his silent joke. Ginny Weasley from now on would be a sport. He would take away her innocence, he would torture her until her bad side came out. If there was one.  
  
It seemed like the perfect plan.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny told Hermione about it later in the common room, where, thankfully, Ron and Harry were not present. Nor was Luna, and her only chance was the bushy-haired Gryffindor to talk to.  
  
"I don't know what to do, 'Mione...first there was Harry, and now finally, a great guy finally notices me and...now look what happened!" Ginny looked down desperately at her feet for an answer.  
  
Hermione gave a regretful sigh. "I am so sorry, Gin. Believe me, I hate Malfoy as much as you do. But I don't think there's anything you can do. You don't want to get in trouble for cursing him, your a girl so naturally you're not much help in the fighting buisness, and...I guess that's all there's left. Oh, and you're not a prankster either."  
  
"But, 'Mione..." she complained.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll talk to Michael, you'll tell him Malfoy was just being a jerk...hopefully, Michael hasn't chosen to question Ron about your little relationship yet..." Hermione cooed.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about Ron..." she groaned.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey Looney," Draco drawled.  
  
Luna Lovegood turned around, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hello."  
  
"Where's the Weasel?"  
  
"Pardon me?" she asked dreamily.  
  
"The Weasel. The skinny redhead. Your friend?" he emphasized.  
  
"You mean, Virginia?" she retorted coolly.  
  
"Virginia?" he snorted. "Virgin, maybe. The one I am talking about is skinny, a midget, and has a flabby face."  
  
"She does not...anyways, I have no idea where she is. Why do you want to know?" Luna replied.  
  
"Because I am her late-night prostitute," Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Before Luna could answer, Michael Corner passed by them. Luna, obviously striking herself into attention, called after him.  
  
"Hey, Michael! How'd it go with..." Luna trailed off, obviously noticing Michael had stomped off and had paid no attention to her whatsoever.  
  
Draco laughed. "Oh, you won't be playing matchmaker anymore, Looney."  
  
Luna blinked at him, and her mouth opened slightly. "What...what did you do?" she asked nervously.  
  
But Draco was already walking away.  
  
*~*  
  
It was the next morning where Ginny woke with inspiration. It had been simple, really, what to do. It was what boys hardly ever mentioned, girls giggled about, and what males hated the most. But could she do it? She pulled the covers close to her...it wouldn't be a big deal, would it? But panic was now pouring into her chest. What if she made a fool of herself? Would her shyness be the thing that lacked out her daring?  
  
The plan hitched itself into her mind, and expanded slightly. It was clearly brilliant, and simple. But...she was merely thirteen...  
  
Her head thumped back into the pillows as she imagined herself doing it; then groaned. Surely she would mess up...unless she had a tutor? And someone to experiment with at first?  
  
A small smile crawled into her lips.  
  
*~*  
  
It was hard to catch Harry these days. He was always surrounded by haters or fans, people who wore badges that insulted him, and he was also in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which made it no easier. She had found him looking through books at the library, however, and Hermione was in a safe distance from them, checking the shelves frantically.  
  
"Hi, Harry?"  
  
He looked up, and smiled at Ginny, making her heart burn in yearning.  
  
"I...can I talk to you? Back in the common room, I mean?"  
  
"Err...sure...what's this about?" He shifted his hand, tugging at his collar, his neck turning red.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Ginny hurriedly said, as Hermione began going toward them. She ran out of the library, and she could hear Hermione distinctively say, "What was that about?"  
  
*~*  
  
Harry arrived in the common room a few hours later, drinking pumpkin juice he had smuggled from the kitchens. Ginny watched him take a seat in the armchair across from her.  
  
"So..what'd you want to say?"  
  
Cho must be crazy, Ginny thought. Why doesn't she just ravish and go out with him already?  
  
"I...wanted advice..."  
  
"Advice on what?" he seemed distracted as he said this. Nevertheless, a small smile was on his lips. Ginny had a strong urge to smack it off his face; she knew he was thinking about Cho.  
  
"Um...where do...what do boys like?" Ginny said, her face burning. She had to get it over with sooner or later. Just being near him gave her tingles.  
  
He spit out the juice that was in his mouth. "Err...what?"  
  
"I mean...like...where do you touch them?"  
  
Harry promptly dropped his pumpkin juice, staining several feet of the comfortable rug.  
  
"Whaa- I ...um, Ginny...I..." the blood seemed to have drained out of his skin.  
  
He was saved by answering when Ron came in.  
  
"What're you guys talking about?" asked Ron, looking at them suspiciously. "Harry! You're supposed to be working on the next task..."  
  
"I...your sister was asking me a question," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Ron said, raising a inquering eyebrow at his sister.  
  
"None of your concern, Ron!" his sister said firmly.  
  
"Why the hell not?" he grunted.  
  
"Because I said so...Harry, please don't tell him..."  
  
"I won't," he promised.  
  
"Why are you telling him but not your own brother?"  
  
"Because you would freak out!"  
  
Ron raised both his eyebrows, giving the impression he was very surprised. "Me? Are you pregnant?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"No? Then I won't freak out."  
  
"It doesn't matter...never mind, Harry, I see you're too busy...I'll ...go demonstrate on some- I mean, ask somebody else."  
  
Blushing furiously, she got up and turned on her heel to escape.  
  
*~*  
  
Just as she did, she bumped by at a passerby. It was Michael. He seemed to be everywhere.  
  
"Hello," he greeted awkwardly.  
  
"Hi," Ginny said breathlessly. "Sorry, didn't see you...?"  
  
"My fault," he said. "So...still going out with that Malfoy guy?"  
  
Ginny formed her mouth to say the truth, when a horrible word came out of her: "Yes."  
  
He frowned. "Oh. Guess I got my hopes up. It's only been a day." He gave a false laugh.  
  
Why had she done that? Oh, why? Oh, why?  
  
"Well, bye then, I guess," he said, proceeding to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" She grabbed him by the arm, and leaned close to him, his breath wavering into her neck...  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, Corner?" said a rough voice.  
  
Oh no...  
  
It was Draco. Why did this have to happen again?  
  
"Nothing, Malfoy," Michael said hastily, and walked away, his footsteps thumping repeatedly after he was out of sight.  
  
"Gods, Malfoy!" shrieked Ginny. "Did you have to come?"  
  
He laughed. "So the Weasel has grown horns, eh?"  
  
"Why are you still bothering me?" she seethed through her gritted teeth.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You're just so pathetic, Weasel, I can't help it..." he touched her cheek with his hand, grazing it sensually against her skin. She slapped it away.  
  
"Don't touch me," she hissed.  
  
"But don't you like it?" he muttered.  
  
Your plan, your plan! Ginny's mind interrupted.  
  
Ginny took a moment before she spoke. "Well, actually yes..."  
  
He widened his eyes in startled surprise. "You did?"  
  
"Yes...did I stutter?" she faked a smile.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Want me to do more?"  
  
She gulped, hoping he couldn't hear the pace of her heartbeat increasing - she didn't want this to happen...she didn't...she wanted to be left untouched, pure...for Michael...  
  
But his lips were already down on hers. The plan, she reminded herself, trying to drift in Malfoy's kiss. She found it not that hard. He was a very experienced kisser, and was tracing his bottom lip to her jawline, making her shudder.  
  
She forced herself to take her hand and fondle his belt buckle underneath his robes. He groaned, kissing more vigorously. She pulled away.  
  
He looked at her, shocked. "What're you doing?"  
  
She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, laughing. "What's wrong, Malfoy? I am going to win, do you hear me? I told you I would get you back for yesterday!"  
  
He looked at her narrowly, a grim smirk on his face. "You don't think I liked that, do you? Your pathetic, Weasley. I am repulsed by you."  
  
Ginny gave him a glare. "Oh, are you, really?"  
  
Tugging at his pants as a reminder, she forced another laugh. "Didn't seem so."  
  
With that, she turned around, her robes flashing behind her.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. So. She wasn't going to be his sport, was she? No, no, she would have to be a challenge.  
  
*~* 


	3. Blaming Sinners

Never Noticed  
  
The cool wind smacked her face in a threatening pace. Ginny walked a few steps toward Hagrid's Hut, then stopped. Where was she going? It was a Saturday, and she had been walking aimlessly around the castle's grounds for quite some time now. She could see Harry in a distance, staring at the lake wistfully, his raven black hair glimmering in the slight sunlight.  
  
She walked toward him, and prodded him on the back. He jumped a bit, then turned around and managed a smile.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," he said quietly.  
  
"Hi. Relax Harry, the second task's over...you don't have to go there in again," she said, looking at the lake pointedly.  
  
He sighed. "I guess so, I wasn't thinking about the third task. Thanks for getting me worried though," he joked.  
  
Ginny laughed softly. "Well look on the bright side...after that, it's all over."  
  
Harry nodded. "I guess so. Then everyone will stop being prats about my name in the Goblet of Fire and all."  
  
Her eyes flickered toward his face, searching his expression. "I believe you," she whispered.  
  
"You do? You believe I didn't put my name in?" Although his expression looked highly doubtful, there was a slight hope behind it.  
  
"Of course...the look on your face, I mean, anybody who's not an idiot should know. Guess that explains a lot about my brother, eh?"  
  
He chuckled. She closed her eyes for a bit, hearing the languid chuckle and pause, the cool air bouncing off her ringlets of hair.  
  
"Same thing Hermione said. About the look, I mean."  
  
"Harry!" a voice called.  
  
Harry turned around, and Ginny saw Hermione running toward them.  
  
"Hey, Harry, we have to practice the Sheild Charm, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Bye, Gin," Harry said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
He turned around, and started walking again. Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder, and called, "Hey Gin! They like to be touched in the legs!"  
  
If there was one way to get rid of the bitter cold, it was the hot blush that was now burning in Ginny's cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Weeks passed by, and the excitement after the second task was growing rather dreary. The air was still cold, but everyone was looking forward to who would be the Tri-Wizard champion, and summer was not far away. Ginny avoided Draco Malfoy at all times possible, even when he tripped her and made his Slytherin friends laugh, she ignored him completely, and knew there was a scowl tracing his face for her lack of annoyance.  
  
The week before the third task, however, Ginny was walking to her dormotories for a good night's sleep when somebody approached her. It was Michael.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," he said, looking extremely nervous.  
  
"Hi," she said simply, amazed she had not stammered.  
  
"Still going out with Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny felt a lurch in her stomach; finally, she answered, "No, things didn't work out."  
  
"Really? Great! I mean - sorry," Michael said, looking down.  
  
Ginny restrained a laugh, and said, "Do you want to go out on a Hogesmade weekend, or something?"  
  
"Sure," Michael agreed quickly.  
  
"Great. Well, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
They both went seperate ways, and as Ginny walked, she was surprised at her own daring.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid Fletcher, he put those itching crabs on me again. He's going to get it," Draco threatened to his two massive friends, who were nodding stupidly in agreement.  
  
"When, Draco?" Crabbe asked, his mouth full of pumpkin pastries.  
  
"During the third task. He's going to get it - nobody'll be watching, so I'll manage to do it soon -"  
  
What Draco didn't know was that a flame-haired Gryffindor had heard this conversation while passing by the hallway in a very different way.  
  
Ginny was taking a shortcut to the Gryffindor Common Room when she heard Draco's voice maddening in it's own superiority.  
  
Curious, she stopped to listen.  
  
"During the third task - He's going to get it - ... I'll manage... soon."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, and she stepped away quickly from the corrider.  
  
Draco's up to something, a voice mockingly said in her mind.  
  
It's nothing, she thought to herself. Nothing. It could mean anything...  
  
But it took Ginny all night to convince herself.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the third task was loud. It was the only word to describe it. Luna was actually jumping up and down at the Gryffindor table in anticipation, others were chattering excitedly about Cedric or Viktor, or Fleur, and of course Harry in either an enouraging way, or insulting.  
  
Ginny sat quietly by herself, looking every so often at the Slytherin table.  
  
During breakfast, she looked over at Draco, and their eyes met. He gave her an unreadable look, but his eyes were searching her for something.  
  
I know what you're going to do. You're going to do something to hurt Harry, she thought, telepathically. His expression didn't change the slightest.  
  
She gulped, tearing her eyes away from him, picking at her food.  
  
But every so often, she could feel his eyes pierce into her back.  
  
~*~  
  
The third task began. Hermione was wiggling furiously in her seat, and Ron was gaping at the feild.  
  
"Ron, it'll be back," Ginny said, exasperated.  
  
He glared at her, but made sure he was still paying attention to the maze, but it looked tiny from up above the stands in the Gryffindor area that it was hard to see any moving figures at the time. The darkness didn't help either.  
  
"Ginny, are you cold?" her mother asked.  
  
"No, mom," she said, groaning.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Minutes passed. For a moment, everything was silent. The crowd wasn't whispering, nor focused on anything else but the maze below them.  
  
And then, there came the scream.  
  
It was a loud, female scream that carried all the way through the stands.  
  
A few people followed the process of shrieking, but Professor McGonagall ushered the others to sit down once more.  
  
It was about a half-hour before red sparks filled the air.  
  
Ginny couldn't see much, she could only see a dark figure racing toward the inside of the maze. Ginny ignored the worried looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, and looked over to her right, where Bill was sitting, and over to the Slytherin area.  
  
Draco was already looking at her. It was a look she had never saw before.  
  
It was panic.  
  
They stared at each other for such a while that it seemed as if hours were passing them by. He had never looked so handsome, a look of compassion on his face, with his green robes for the special occasion, the gleaming badge that read "Support Cedric Diggory", his silver hair not slicked back, but this time falling over his eyes in a charming way.  
  
That's when they heard somebody yell, "THE CHAMPIONS ARE GONE!"  
  
Ginny didn't let go of Draco's stare. They both looked at each other intensely. It's just a game, just a game, a mild voice prompted her. Who's going to stop staring, who's going to blink...  
  
But neither one did. A female was soon shrieking, "They touched the cup! I just - I saw them! They just vanished!"  
  
"No," Ginny said.  
  
"No." It was much louder this time, and she broke away from Draco's stare, getting up from the stands. Draco looked at her, and made a motion as if to follow her -...  
  
"It was you!" she hollered in fury. "You did something! You did something!"  
  
People were screaming now. Mrs. Weasley was rising to her feet in horror, Hermione was clutching her face in her hands and sobbing, Ron was yelling something at her...something inaudible...something she couldn't hear...  
  
"Son of a bitch!" she yelled as loud as she could, stumbling over to the Slytherin stands.  
  
She was ready for murder...in three years of knowing him, she had never seen somebody so full of evil...  
  
"Ginny!" Her brother was holding her back...she was struggling.  
  
Then, the loudest scream of all reached the air. Ginny looked down from the embrace of her brother and looked down at the maze. It was girl - it was Luna...  
  
"Cedric Diggory's dead!" Luna screamed loudly.  
  
There was much more screaming...  
  
To her shock, Draco Malfoy's eyes were boring into her now. He was right in front of her. Ron had loosened his grip and was charging through the stands to meet Harry - Hermione was frozen in terror...  
  
"You're misunderstanding yourself, little girl," he seethed. "What's wrong with you? What's wrong with you? Talk to me!"  
  
"You murderer!" Ginny exclaimed. "You -"  
  
He clutched her face in his hands. "What're you talking about? What? What is it?"  
  
"Harry - Cedric," she gasped.  
  
"Ginny! Are you okay?"  
  
It was Michael's voice...Michael's sweet, caring voice...  
  
Someone was screaming...she could vaguely recall somebody huge carrying Harry in his arms...Dumbledore was rushing behind them in a far distance...  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore - voices were rushing through her mind...  
  
"Harry," she whispered.  
  
And then she collapsed.  
  
Right in Draco's arms.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Evil Wrapped Around You

Never Noticed  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up, feeling tired and numb all over. It was the beaming sunlight that set down on her face, and realization struck her that she wasn't in her own, safe, Gryffindor dorm. Instead, the bed she lay on was much more comfortable, draped with silk, green sheets that was chilling with some sort of icey substance, for it was cold. The pillow her head rested on wasn't lumpy as she was used to - instead, her head sank painfully against it, deepening.  
  
She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't hallicunating, and took a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
"You're awake," said a voice. She jumped a bit, startled at the figure before her. It was Draco, dressed in his school robes, his hair thick with water so that it was flung over his forehead.  
  
"What're you doing here?" she breathed, feeling a large headache coming on.  
  
"What am I doing here? I discovered this place in the first, place, Weasley," he sneered arrogantly.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"We're in the dungeons. It's somewhere I found when I was trying to find something. It's sort of a disguised as an extra storage room, but it's somebody's old bedroom...it looks fifty years old, doesn't it? I used it as my own," Draco explained carelessly, waving his hand.  
  
"But - but what happened?" Ginny questioned, looking around the spacious room. It's decor was complete green, with imprinted snakes on the walls, that seemed to be alive, moving. There was a banner on each snake, saying "Slytherin". Although very elegant, beautiful and clever the room was, it was a bit disturbing from the redheaded Gryffindor's eyes. Her eyes caught on a picture frame, a small picture inside it of what looked like a twelve year old girl with ginger-flame hair like hers, but her eyes were gleaming green, smiling. She was much more prettier than Ginny had ever hoped to be.  
  
As if on que, Draco slammed the picture frame down, and as if nothing had happened, and said, "Don't you remember, Weasley? Yesterday was the third task."  
  
The third task. Why did these words sound so familiar? The truth reformed itself in Ginny's hand, and she found it hard not to gasp. "Is Harry okay - is..."  
  
"Your precious Potter is fine, Weasley. It's Diggory you should be worried about."  
  
"Is he okay?" she stammered.  
  
"I have no idea," he admitted. "They say he's dead, but I don't know for sure."  
  
"What time is it?" Ginny said, trying to force the lump down her throat. "Is it time for breakfast?"  
  
Draco gave a snort. "Hardly, Weasley. See, unlike you, I like to get up early. It's only six A.M."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If you want to take a shower, go ahead, I am done," he invited.  
  
"T-thanks," she answered, trying to get the disbelief out of her voice as she absentmindedly walked to the small door across the bed. She locked the door cautiously behing her, leaning against it as her knees buckled underneath her. Cedric Diggory. Dead. She hadn't known him that well, just that he was a handsome Hufflepuff prefect. And now - he was dead. Or injured. Oh please don't let him be dead, she prayed. The only good news she had so far was that Harry was okay.  
  
*~*  
  
When Ginny finished showering, she found towels draped over the sink, but was surprised to see that the towels were in the same, distraught fashion as the walls were. They all said "Slytherin" on them. Wrapped around one of them, she entered the bedroom once more.  
  
Draco had been looking at the photo frame again, but hurriedly dropped it as she came in. He turned to look at her, and his mouth opened slightly. There was a look in his eyes she didn't like - avoiding his eyes, she shivered, eyeing her clothes from yesterday - they did not look particulary welcoming.  
  
"I'll get you something to wear," he said plainly, as if he could read her mind. Muttering a quick thanks, she sat on the bed, crossing her legs.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco found it a very good excuse to escape the hidden room. He did not like seeing thirteen year old Virginia Weasley wearing Slytherin material. She had look so small, and frail, but when the snake wrapped around her, it seemed as if she belonged to Slytherin, and just to add toward the justice, her red hair seemed to emphasize on it.  
  
She's not yours, a voice said.  
  
Why can't I keep her? he aruged back.  
  
Because her brother would kick your ass, that's why.  
  
He doesn't have to know, Draco protested.  
  
But he'll find out soon enough. And what about Corner? And have you forgotten she would be very joyful to see you die? She doesn't like you at all. She's innocent, she hardly lusts after you either. She's not ...she's not Cecilia...  
  
Yeah, well, I'll have her, he promised to himself. She won't be able to do a thing when I have her.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny was examining her towel with a glance of admiration when Draco came back, holding a pair of school robes. They looked new, but Ginny knew they were somebody else's.  
  
"Here," he said, offering to them to her. She hurriedly snatched it.  
  
"You can keep the towel," he said.  
  
She shrugged, knowing very well she was going to keep it, and going to the bathroom to redress.  
  
When she came back, Draco was waiting for her on the bed.  
  
"Well," Ginny finally managed to murmur. "I better go. Bye."  
  
"Bye," he said stonily. "When you get to the picture of Golderis the Great, go left and you'll find your way out of the potrait hole."  
  
Nodding, she held the towel in a bundle as she opened the door and left. When she got to the painting, she hesitated on leaving. To waste some time, she looked at her loose robes. To her surprise, there was something writted on the left elbow sleeve.  
  
"Cecilia Sandra Keller," she read out. Raising an eyebrow, she began to walk again, but stumbled over the potrait hole and dropped the towel. Grumbling, she picked it up, eyeing the snake which said "Slytherin."  
  
However, in the back of the towel, she noticed, there were completely different, tiny, scrawled cursive in red letters.  
  
Property of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
*~* 


	5. Regretted Lover

Never Noticed  
  
The next few days passed by with heat surrounding the castle. Few people noticed it, and one of them was Ginny. Summer was upcoming so soon in just days that it felt tiring to leave already. The months had passed by so quickly it was impossible to remember everything that had happened. But everything stuck in her mind. Dumbledore raising his glass for Harry and Cedric, and everyone else following the procedure, although reluctantly. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Harry had lusted after, seemed to be most affected by the death. After all, Ginny remembered seeing her and Cedric together, holding hands.  
  
"It's a shame isn't it?" Luna said to Ginny as they both packed. "About Cedric? He was so nice."  
  
Ginny didn't feel the need to hear this. The fact that she had woken up in Draco's bed after that dreadful day was still ringing in her ears.  
  
"Yes," she merely replied. "It is."  
  
"I told Dad not to write about it in the Quibbler...he doesn't like to write those kind of those things..."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ginny?" Luna tilted her head curiously at the redhead.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right."  
  
They began the silent routine of packing clothes neatly, or in Luna's case, throwing stuff carelessly in a suitcase or nearby duffel bags, seperate purses or even shopping bags.  
  
"Is everything okay with Michael?" Luna finally asked.  
  
"Oh...sure. Yeah. He says he might come over the Burrow for the summer. But I told him no, because I didn't want Ron knowing. But we made a date for when we come back."  
  
"Are you sure that's okay?" she asked, frowning, a doubtful look upon her face.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ginny? Can I ask you the question?"  
  
"Umm...I suppose," Ginny retorted hesitantly. Knowing Luna, you'd never expect what she'd say.  
  
With a dreamy sigh, she asked, "Do you think your parents would mind if you came home with me for ...a week? Or something? For the summer?"  
  
"Summer?" Ginny looked at her, and saw the hopeful look on her face, and couldn't decline.  
  
"I...don't know, Luna," she said truthfully. "The week is fine, because I don't know if Harry's coming to stay or what, but I'll have to ask my mom first. Why didn't you ask me before?"  
  
"Sorry...it just came up," Luna said.  
  
"I have to owl my Mom, then. Look after my clothes, alright?" Ginny hurried off.  
  
Unfortunately, Ginny had ran off before she could catch the mischevious, joyous smile that came over her friend's face.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Cee Cee,  
It's all settled. My friend Gin's going to stay for a week or so. Hope two kids to babysit isn't bad. But don't worry, after Gin leaves, there's only about five days before Dad comes back from buisness.  
  
Be prepared. This one's a redhead!  
xxx.ooo.xxx.  
Luna Lovegood  
  
~*~  
  
Fortunately, at the last day, Ginny got a quick response from her mother.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
This is such late notice. I'll have to meet Luna before I decide. And her parents, too. I don't think you can be able to go this week, maybe the day after you arrive at the Burrow.  
  
Love,  
Mum  
  
Ginny sighed, disappointment filling her stomach.  
  
"My parents won't be picking me up, though," Luna said excitedly when Ginny announced the news. "It'll be a babysitter. Cee Cee, she's really nice."  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Yes, very. She'll be able to charm your mom to come to us the very first week. C'mon, it's almost time to go."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was slowly packing his leftover things when Crabbe stupidly announced that it was time to leave. Dismissing him, he took moments to think about what to do this summer. Cedric's death had left an unworthy hole in the castle, a sudden silence. Of course there were whispered rumors, people hissing in earlobes whenever the famous Boy-Who-Lived passed by, but Draco expected nothingless. What really got to him was the fact that Ginny wouldn't look directly at him anymore. It was hard to seduce her if she ignored him and avoided him in hallways as long as possible. And now summer was awaiting him, and he was approaching a two-month vacation without seeing her. He couldn't figure out what made him attached to him; but she had a innocence around her that calmed him, pouncing for her as his prey. If he lay his hands on her, no matter how long it would take, she would be his conquest - an accomplishment. Then he'd dump her, just like Cecilia. A smirk applied to his face. It was rather doubtful which would be better in bed - Weasley or Cecilia. He was fooling himself, of course. Even though he had flaunted his "conquest" on Cecilia, it didn't mean he hadn't gotten feelings for her.  
  
Damnit, he told himself, shaking with utmost fury and embarrassment. What was it to her, anyway? Was it the fact that she looked so much like Ginny that drew him to the muggle-born loving Gryffindor? Cecilia must've been the only person he had gotten close to unintentionally, and when he finally did bed her, she had wrapped herself around him and told him those three disgraceful words Draco was taught to avoid and claim as weakness all these years. He had merely pushed her away, telling her that the concept of love was ridiculous, and he'd never love her. He could still remember the hurt that filled her face, the dropping of her glorious smile, the twinkle in her eyes, her chest heaved down. This was an expression he had never known since he had known her, for over six years, when they had met when they were both seven.  
  
"You love me, Draco Malfoy," she had said stonily. "You love me, you're just too childish to admit it."  
  
"You were a great lay," he had only commented back. "That's all you'll ever be, Cecilia."  
  
She hadn't even slapped him like most girls would.  
  
She didn't fall apart like most girls would.  
  
She didn't curse at him like most girls would.  
  
In fact, she just frowned grimly at him, put on her clothes hastily, and headed toward the door, one glance at him.  
  
"If you let me go, Draco," she had said strongly, her voice not even cracking, "If you let me go this instant, I swear you'll never see me again."  
  
He hadn't answered. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, reaching for her and figuring out she wasn't there, regretting it. Regretting the moment he hadn't answered. And she walked away.  
  
And kept her promise.  
  
~*~  
  
"Cee Cee!" Luna exclaimed, jumping up and down, losing all her dream-like composure as she ran to a figure that looked about fourteen or fifteen with dark hair, and some red streaks.  
  
"Oh, you must be Gin," the girl said, offering a hand. Ginny smiled, taking it, eyeing her clothes. She was wearing a pair of jeans that fit her like second skin, a red sweater that matched the streaks in her hair. She was a light brunette, but a obvious dyed one. Ginny wondered what her original hair color was as she observed her oval-shaped green eyes.  
  
"Luna...I thought you said Cee Cee was our babysitter," Ginny said, frowning. Cee Cee looked oddly familiar, but Ginny shook it off.  
  
"She is," Luna replied, looking at Ginny strangely.  
  
"But...she's only a year older than us," she protested, looking over where Cee Cee had gone to meet Ginny's mother.  
  
"So? Cee's like a eighteen year old. She even looks it. You have to admit she's pretty tall. Besides, your mother doesn't know she's fourteen," Luna pointed out.  
  
"I guess," Ginny muttered, and they walked over to Ginny's mother, who was standing next to Ron, Fred, and George.  
  
"I'll never have friends over," Cee Cee was saying. "I can promise you perfect supervision. I've been the Lovegood's babysitter for years now. It's only for a week after all, and a scratch on Gin, you can report me."  
  
Mrs. Weasley wrinkled her nose in reluctance. "Well...I don't know about this...are you Luna?"  
  
Luna nodded, smiling gloweringly at her.  
  
"How come Gin gets to leave?" Ron groaned.  
  
Ginny glared at him, and he backed off.  
  
"I suppose, but you'll have to owl us your address when you get there. And..."  
  
With her mother droning on about instructions, thankfully, she kissed Ginny two times on the cheek and hugging her before she cautiously looked over at her shoulder before she left.  
  
"Wow, your mom's a talker," Cee Cee said.  
  
They all laughed, and Ginny was soon starting her summer.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, that sucked! ^_^...screw that last sentence...I had a bit of writer's block on this ff since there's so little reviews and stuff, and there's a lot of plot holes and stuff. Listen, let's stop the "ooo who could Cee Cee" be crap, because I already know you guys figured who she is. Sorry about the Compassionate!Draco thing. I am sorry if "Cee" seems a bit Mary- Sueish! I never meant to do that! Urgh I hate Mary-Sues!  
  
Please, please, review!!!  
  
Love, -S.A. Court 


	6. Property of Salazar Slytherin

Never Noticed  
  
Summer. The heatwaves passed and Ginny enjoyed the weather by observing from her window, not wanting to go outside in the beaming sun, but watch it tenderly.  
  
She could still remember when she had lay on his bed, she could still remember his features, it was in her mind when she awoke in the morning. Something strange was happening to her; the day she got to Luna's house, she was about to take a shower when she saw that a red, circular rash had formed around the top of her chest and around her waist. It didn't take her long to realize it was the towel; she was startled to see that the words imprinted "Salazar Slytherin" in her flesh.  
  
Scrubbing, slathering soap on it, or cleaning it, the ink didn't go away. It remained like waste, something that glowered, and she felt herself cringe inwardly whenever she moved. She smiled timidly out the window, the fresh hair washing over her face, the sunlight pouring onto her face. She closed her eyes, and Draco's face formed itself directly inside of her mind. She recoiled, feeling terrified. Whenever she saw his face in her mind, it was so vivid, so real, and she could feel her heart pounding away.  
  
"Ginny?" a voice called behind her, but Ginny's pulse was beating increasingly that she didn't dare turn around.  
  
"Hey, Gin, stop looking out that window, let's go somewhere," said Luna in her dreamy gracefullness.  
  
"I don't want to," Ginny argued.  
  
"What's up with you, anyways? Is it Draco?"  
  
Ginny was shocked that she had jumped to the conclusion so fast. "Of course not," she denied, her hand automatically feeling the scars under her neck, feeling out the letters that spelled out 'Salazar'.  
  
"Whatever...listen, I am going outside. Oh, yeah, Cecila has gone out, can you go to her room, get my red sweater from her closet that she borrowed?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Sure."  
  
And with that, Luna left, and Ginny left the window, sighing wistfully.  
  
*~*  
  
Clean and proper were the two words that came to mind when Ginny entered Cecila's guestroom. It had a small, plain bed in the corner, with a suitcase stored at the back of her closet. Feeling nervous at invading someone's privacy, she swung open one of the drawers that contained folded clothes. Searching through them, hoping she didn't misplace or replace any one of them, she found the sweater that she was looking for.  
  
It was red, very small for Cecilia, and had tiny imprinted letters on them that printed out, "L.L.", which were Luna's initials. Smiling a bit, she opened was about to close the drawer when her eyes caught on something she had not noticed before, a small picture frame that was facing downwards under the red sweater. Putting the sweater as a lump into her lap, she reached for the picture frame and curiously looked at the picture.  
  
Then, she dropped it with a shatter. Many pieces of glass flew every which way, like splattering rain. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
She was shocked. Because Draco Malfoy's smirking face was looking back at her.  
  
*~* 


End file.
